1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of bath fixtures.
More particularly, the present invention relates to shower curtains for bathtubs and shower stalls.
2. Prior Art
Devices to prevent the escape of water when taking a shower are well-known in the art. The most common devices are shower curtains or doors. Shower curtains usually employ a rod which extends across the open side of the tub or shower stall. A curtain of plastic or cloth then extends downward from the shower rod and can be opened or closed by sliding the curtain along the rod. While shower curtains are simple to install, they can be expensive, and require upkeep such as drying before they are allowed to remain open. Also, sanitation may be a problem since, if opened while wet, mold may grow between the folds which have not been allowed to dry properly. Also, if not frequently cleaned, shower curtains collect soap deposits, dust and other unsanitary material.
Shower doors are frequently used, and consist of a ridged frame with a glass or plastic material as a panel. The door panel may slide or swing shut, and is frequently constructed of clear material While very effective for preventing the escape of water, shower doors tend to be expensive and often are very difficult to install. Shower doors must also be cleaned frequently to remove soap deposits, dust and other unsanitary material Also, shower doors do not tend to fit all sizes. A shower door must have the same dimensions as the area enclosed, or a great deal of modification will be required, adding to expense and difficulty in installation.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shower curtain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shower curtain device which is easily and cheaply installed.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a shower curtain which is disposable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable shower curtain which is relatively inexpensive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shower curtain which is sanitary and need not be cleaned.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable shower curtain which is biodegradable.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a shower curtain device which will fit substantially all size openings.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a shower curtain device which is easily used.